emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6273/6274 (28th June 2012)
Plot Jai is still behaving coldly towards Charity following the recent problems between them. Soon afterwards, Georgia arrives unannounced and Charity quickly tells her that Gennie is pregnant, hoping that Georgia won't say why she has turned up. Georgia is fuming that Nikhil hasn't told her about the baby, and is even more appalled when Val arrives at the party as Rishi's date. Jai is soon livid to discover that Charity has meddled in his parents' relationship. Georgia has a go at Val and Nikhil steps in, telling them to both back off as it's their special day. As Val leaves, Georgia and Rishi continue to argue and Jai is later shocked to hear that his parents' marriage is over. Outside, Jai offloads to Priya about Charity and the trouble she has caused, while Nikhil is furious when he discovers that nothing is actually going on between Rishi and Val. In the factory, Jai is caught when Charity guesses his anger is all about him wanting a baby. Charity is firm - she will never want any more children. Meanwhile, in the hospital, Zak tells Trevor about hiding the money on the moors. He is unsure whether to phone Lisa about the loan sharks, worrying in case he has imagined it. Later, Lisa is alarmed when the loan sharks turn up. Not believing Zak is in hospital, they tell Lisa about him borrowing £1,000 from them. Lisa is shocked and realises it was them that stole the money as they take more cash from the Dingle pot. They tell her the interest has built up and Zak now owes them over £8,000. At the hospital, Lisa's fears come true as she asks Zak if he remembers borrowing money from loan sharks. He breaks down and tells her he may have buried it on the moorland. Trying to be strong, she tells him not to worry and that she will sort things out. Elsewhere, Eric returns home on crutches, Rhona tells Marlon that she has arranged a surprise party for Paddy's birthday, Nikhil is thrilled when Gennie agrees to move in with him, while Rachel shows Jai support after hearing his row with Charity. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten Guest cast *Trevor Cunningham - Justin McDonald *Nigel - Andonis James Anthony *Davey - James Lauren Locations *David's - Exterior *Church Lane *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mental health facility - Reception, recreation area, visiting area and grounds *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, driveway, dining room, living room, hallway and garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office and staff room Notes *First appearance of Georgia Sharma since 26th January 2012. *Instead of broadcasting two episodes, this episode was broadcast as an hour long episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,020,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes